Alex charms a Mackenzie star
by LittleAlBhed
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper comes to Waverly Place to shoot an episode of Mackenzie Falls. But maybe he will see more magic then he expects. Alex&Chad and maybe some more couples.
1. Prologue

quick note: I got the idea for this couple from a fanfic called "Chad with a chance of a wizard". I tried to contact the author for premission to use her idea in another concept, but I got no response. Alex&Chad and maybe some other couples.  
I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BONK! That day, Alex Russo woke up because she fell out of her bed. And she fell out of her bed because her best friend Harper Finkle started screaming out of the blue. The cranky young wizard looked at her clock to discover that it was only –yes, ONLY- eleven o'clock. Her friend was still screaming (sometimes she stopped for a few seconds, Alex guessed to take a breath) from excitement or something, so the wizard grappled her wanted, swung it around and mumbled "inmutio Harper" and then enjoyed the silence that followed.

She tried to go back to sleep, but of course 2 minutes later Harper stood at her bed. She tried to talk to Alex at first, but no sound came out of her mouth, so she dragged her out of her bed. Alex looked up to her best friend and said "served you right, you know better then screaming before 1 o'clock, it disturbs my good night sleep!" and stood up. "Now what was so important and exciting that you needed to scream about it?" Harper of course didn't answer and Alex yawned. "Please don't tell me you woke me up to guess!" Harper shot a 'are you kidding me'-look at her and then opened her mouth and pointed into it. Then Alex started to get what she had forgotten. "Ow, right. See, that's what happens when you wake me up in the middle of the night!" She took her wand again and reversed the spell. Harper immediately started saying what she wanted to share all along: 'oh Alex, you never guess who is coming to Waverly Place: CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!!" Alex just looked confused at her friend who looked today like a giant strawberry. "Chad who?"


	2. chapter 1

"Alex, I can't believe you don't know Chad Dylan Cooper!" The two best friends were walking down the stairs while discussing the topic, much to Alex her annoyance. Downstairs was Jerry Russo, Alex's father, who was eating a sandwich and jumped right in the conversation of the two girls. "Chad Dylan Cooper? I loved him in 'Starstruck'!" to which he started signing a piece of the song straight away (what wouldn't be so bad if he could actually sing).

_Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!_

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Live the dream as a team,  
All the fancy cars,

Alex was already reaching for her wand to silence-spell her father when her mother came into the room. "Harper, I can't believe you told him that that acteur is coming to Waverly Place when I specifically told you not to!" she scolded the young redheaded girl. "Actually, misses Russo" she replied "you just did"

"He is coming to Waverly Place? Theresa, can you imagine all the people to the restaurant if he would hang out here?" The visionair in Jerry jumped out again. He turned to the girls. "Alex, Harper, you need to be friends with this guy so he comes here a lot, you got it?" Harper saluted and said "yes sir" while Alex said "count me out".


	3. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

It was something passed 10 when Alex Russo sneaked into the school building and went straight to locker rooms of the gym to dispatch her clone. She never liked gym, so why would she be here while she can sleep longer for 2 hours? Alex got quite good in clones: they didn't bark anymore and they did the tracks with much convincing.

Once the clone was gone, she went to her next class, her favourite one: art. But while she was collecting her brushes and paint from her locker, her annoying brother of course had to spoil the fun ….

"Nice going with that clone Alex. Magic isn't something for you to use to ditch gym for" he started right away. Alex sighted, why must Justin always be Mister Perfect, Mister Uptight? But before she could answer, he continued. "But I will let this one slide. I'm looking for Harper. She is supposed to help me with something. Do you know where she is?"

As a matter of fact, Alex did indeed know where Harper was, because her best friend wouldn't shut up about it ever since she found out that pop star would come to Waverly Place. Alex was seriously considering muting her again. "Yes, she is in basketball court, helping to set everything up for mister big drama."

Apparently, this wasn't the news that Justin liked to hear. " *What?* She is helping someone else? And what about me? She is supposed to help me!" He hovered a few times in place before he started talking again, which meant he was desperately thinking of something. "I'll just go there and ask her to come and help me instead. That's it!"

Alex finally figured it out. _Wait, it really took this long? She really wasn't awake yet …._ Justin never asked Harper to help him out; he just assumed that she would. And now he was jealous that she was helping someone else. Harper was helping someone to welcome ANOTHER GUY! Oh, how she could use this for leverage some day.

"Maybe next time you should ask Harper in advance to help you out instead of getting jealous when she is busy welcoming another guy" Alex said calmly, but she loved the red colour that rose up her brother's cheeks. "I am not jealous" he screeched across the now empty halls. "Sure, if that's what you say" his sister chanted with an evil smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Alex was storing her art material in her locker when "they" arrived. He walked first and was obviously the leader with his blue suit that looked like it was made for him and his attitude. His blond hair laid on his face perfectly, not one hair out of place and that annoyed Alex. He looked _too_ perfect. Behind him were two girls. One of them had long curled dark hair, wore a blazer and a checkered skirt. If her look could kill, it would kill Alex right on the spot. She definitely thought of the blond guy as her property. The other girl had long straight brown hair and looked a bit shy. Shy also had the checkered skirt. There were also two boys. One was a black bald one who seemed to be the blond ones best friend, while the other ones hair looked like it had seen the plug. He also seemed envious of their leader. Alex guessed they were the famous movie-stars everyone was existed about …. Everyone minus one that is.

Their leader approached Alex since she was the only one in the school halls. "It looks like you are the lucky girl that gets to be our tour guide today" he said with a wink to the young wizard, "and could you get me a cola as well? I'm thirsty after that long drive." Alex couldn't believe his nerve! He just expected that she would fall on her knees because he thinks he is some kind of actor-god and then he even wants a _drink_?

Then she smiled. "Right away." and she walked to the vending machine and gave a kick to it. A cola popped out of it and she cracked it open. She walked slowly to him and stretched her arm out to him to give it to him. But at the last moment, she poured the content over his head. "That's for thinking that I'm your servant!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chad Dylan Cooper could not believe this was happening! This was HIS day! And now his hair and his clothes were soaked with cola because of one single but _beautiful_ girl that couldn't handle the fact that he was **the** star. He was _Chad Dylan Cooper_! How could she not like him?

He was now in the boys' bathroom washing out his hair and changing his clothes, it was a good thing he always ordered to bring 3 sets of clothes for him. Finally he decided he was his old charming self again, ready to steal the show. However, when he came out, he bounced into _her_ again. "Listen, I get that you want a screaming, hyperventilating fan girl, so that's why I called one for you" she said with a devious smile that he found strangely attractive. Then he heard the other girl before he could see her. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" screamed the red-headed girl before she fainted into Devon's arms. The other girl just laughed. "She will be happy to be your tour guide when she wakes up. See you later Chad Pooper". And before he could reply, she disappeared …..

About one thing the mystery girl was right, the red-head was more then happy to be tour guide, who was named Harper. She was a real fan girl, having seen all the Mackenzie Falls-episodes, wanting to know the spoilers and signed autographs of all the cast members. But she was also good for information …. Harper told her idol that the girl he saw earlier was her best friend Alex Russo and that she was sometimes tough to figure out. But Chad suddenly knew that he sure as hell wanted to try. He loved a good challenge.


End file.
